Forgone Conclusion
by StarrKiwi
Summary: During the episode Isabella and the Temple of Sap, what happens when Isabella goes a little too deep into Phineas Land? Oneshot, references to Summer Belongs to You. Silly and random :P My first fanfic!


**Okay, so my first attempt at this story was kind of a major fail. So this is the revised version. Thanks to my sis, CuteBlueCherri, who helped me revise it. A lot. ;)**

**So, yeah. Hope you like it, and please review! It encourages me to write more stories. :)**

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

I lead my troop into the park where I find Phineas and the gang talking amongst themselves and observing a blueprint. I put on my cutest face and say my usual, "Hey guys! Whatcha Doin'?"

Phineas walks over to me and doesn't meet my eyes. "Well," he begins nervously, "to be perfectly honest, I don't know what I'm doing!" He turns the other way, his hands clasped together. "I don't know what I've been doing." Kneeling down in front of me, he puts his hands on my waist and continues. "Always getting so wrapped up in these silly projects I don't care about. It's you I care about, Isabella!" His eyes turn to hearts and he suddenly transforms into a centaur and pulls me onto his back. I put my arms around him and we fly off into the sky, a rainbow trailing out from behind us. "Can we be together forever and ever?" He asks.

Feeling the most wonderful feeling of happiness, I grin from ear to ear and respond with a "Yeah, we can definitely do that!"

"Excellent!" I hear, then open my eyes to discover myself standing back on the ground, with everyone else around me. Phineas continues. "While she's getting that we can finish our designs on the transponder. See you back at the field!"

"Okay, Phineas!" I reply, trying to sound casual. I see everyone follow him including the Fireside Girls. _Oh my gosh, What did he say? What does he need?_ I think in my mind. Oh, come on Isabella, you can do it! Think what you would do if you were Phineas and Ferb. Ferb, FERB! I look over to see Ferb just finishing putting his equipment away and starting off to catch up with the others.

Not wanting to disappoint Phineas, but also not wanting to look dumb by asking him what he had wanted from me, I decide to run behind a nearby bush just as Ferb makes his way past me. I grab onto his arm, and as he realizes what's happening and turns to me with a surprised look, I pull him behind the bush with me.

He stumbles a little but then regains his balance as I let go of his arm. He starts to say something but I cut him off by putting a finger to my lips. "I'm sorry," I begin, blushing at how unnecessary this all was. "But what did you guys need from me? I was..." I lower my eyes. "...daydreaming again."

One thing I liked about Ferb-he always seemed to understand things. Whereas Phineas... well, that boy was a different story.

Ferb nods and is about to tell me when we hear a rustling noise coming from the bush we were sitting behind. Then we both look up as we hear, "Oh, there you are, Ferb!"

Dang it. There goes that plan. As I try to think of an explanation, I suddenly realize how close Ferb and I are sitting next to each other. And my face gets even more red. I scramble to my feet and walk over to Phineas. "Hey! I, uh-we..." I struggle for words.

"No, it's fine." Phineas says with a laugh.

That caught me off guard. I stare at him. "What?"

"I mean, I totally understand." He says as Ferb walks up next to us.

"You... do?" I ask, a little confused.

"Well, yeah, you know... a boy, a girl, alone, behind a bush. Romance is just a forgone conclusion!"

I feel my face flushing again, but this time not only from total embarrassment but also from frustration. I grit my teeth and try to keep calm.

I fail.

"Phineas!" I burst out. "Can't you get a clue? I like you, okay? I have been in love with you ever since the first time I met you!" I pause and cover my mouth, not believing I actually said that. What was wrong with me?

Phineas drops the clipboard he was holding in shock. "Isabella? You _like _me?" He shakes his head, obviously confused. "But... why didn't you ever tell me?"

Why. Didn't. I. Ever. _Tell. _Him? That's it. I lose it. I can feel the steam building up inside me, ready to explode. Then my head pops.

"Isabella!" I hear Phineas yell.

"Isabella?"

I open my eyes. I am surrounded by Phineas, the Fireside girls, and everyone else. Ferb was looking over a blueprint on the ground. I was back to where I was a few minutes ago. Phineas is looking at me expectantly. Still totally confused as to what just happened, I don't reply.

Now he looks concerned. "Isabella, are you alright?" He asks.

So this whole thing must have been just a daydream or something. Thank goodness. I sigh. "Peachy." I say with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it kinda sucks. But I just randomly thought of this one day, thought it would be funny, so I wrote it. :) Please Review! ^^<strong>


End file.
